new generation
by bloodstainedlace
Summary: all is the usual for the group until 2 teens with kazaa's come up from no where to stop somthing horrible in the future frome happining sangomiroku sanmir inu-yashakagome inukag, what ever what ever you call it, come and check it out!32.


Hiya! This is a inu-yasha fic of mine its mainly san/mir but there is also some inu/kag anyways I got the idea from a very freaked up dream and I just had to put it up cuz it was driving me crazy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inu-yasha or any of the characters involved they belong to rimiku takahashi and I could never compare  
  
It was about sun set as the group cornered the boar demon with two shards in his possession inu-yasha was in front of it sango on the right and Miroku on the left kagome, shippo, and meyoga was off in front watching from a patch of trees. And inu-yasha made a jump at it with the tetsiga.  
  
"tetsiga!!!" he screamed as he slashed the boar in the leg, where one of the shards was letting it lose from its knee. The boar ran to the right and almost trampled over sango, she dodged his injured leg and got under him, she grabbed her sword and sliced under its belly, running out from under him before he almost toppled on top of her.  
Inu-yasha came in front of the bloody mess and tore a shard out from its forehead turning around and showed the two shards to kagome "So how about we have some pork for dinner?" he said with a smile  
Miroku looked at the boar he felt sorry for it having stumbled on the shards. then he saw something move, he looked for a little wile longer and it didn't take much to find out this beast is possessed and wasn't done fighting for vengeance yet.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY" he screamed  
  
the boar s fur was rotting away, what ever had possessed it was eating away at itself its muscles and bone was all that was left and was raging with anger.  
  
Inu-yasha and kagome ran back, sango turned to run and slithery blood vain from the boar caught her ankle  
  
Miroku jumped in front of her and opened his wind tunnel sucking in the boar he could feel it tearing at his skin as it entered the hell hole making it split wider he knew what this might cost him but he wasn't going to let sango take his place, he closed his eyes trying to drive himself away from the pain and then suddenly it became easier he slowly opened his eyes and saw inu-yasha and kagome looking shocked on the other side of the boar, he opened his eyes more and found out why, on ether side of him there were two people didn't look much older than him dressed weird, he stared in awe as he studied them  
  
the one on his left was a guy the top of his hair was longer than the bottom it was about as long to his neck and had blond tips (that didn't look natural) it was tied into a half ponytail and the bottom half of his head was about a inch long and was dark brown, he wore a lose fitting shirt and baggy pants with pockets on the sides. On his right was a girl with hair about as long as kagome's but straighter and had a little bit of brown, she wore a skirt like kagome's but it was plaid and had a small chain going around half of it she wore black high heel boots up to her knees and had on a shirt with a kitty on it, but what surprised everyone the most was that both of them had air rips on the palm of there hands and was sucking up they most of the boar. "Miroku! You didn't tell me you had family that had the rip!!!" inu-yasha said in astonishment "I-...I don't" he said  
  
" You can shut yours now, don't rip it anymore than you have to" the girl yelled,  
Miroku didn't shut his air hole he couldn't!, he found he couldn't do anything, he felt like he couldn't breath! He had so many questions running though his head 'who are they? Why do they have kazzas? Did they know his father? Were they his siblings?' He tried to remember his father and how he would talk about his mother and seemed to love her so much, he didn't remember his father being with another woman and he really didn't think that he would. 'But then how?' he though  
  
After the boar was gone everyone came close to them slowly almost as if they might attack, inu-yasha was the first to speak  
  
"Who are you?" he said more, more of a command instead of a question  
  
"Im Chihero" the girl answered with a soothing voice full of welcome  
  
"Im komodo" said the boy not as sweet but not threatening ether "im her twin brother"  
  
"Where did you come from?" inu-yasha said again kind of forceful  
  
"Well.." Chihero started until kagome said something  
  
"Your from my world right?" she said confused  
  
"Well closer to it then here, actually 17years more in the future than that" she said  
  
" W-." Miroku stated "why do you have kazaa's in your hands?" he said scared of the answer  
  
Chihero went up to him and gave him a hug, sango could feel jealousy rising in her a little but yet there was something holding it back, all most like an instinct not to feel threatened against this girl  
  
"Because.." she said tears showing at the rims of her eyes "because we are your children"  
  
(a/n: mkay first chapter done, please review!!!!!!! Im dyin here!!!!!!! And im wondering if I should have this fic be set after ep. 132 ya know like there engaged and everything or have it set before tha point, like before they confessed there feeling for each other, so tell me what you think!!!!) 


End file.
